Sunset Island
by Gina Callen
Summary: Written for the 1000 Island Smut Challenge on Facebook Fanfiction and original writers group. SLASH/SMUT. Deeks/Eric...Crashed on a deserted island Eric and Deeks find something one dreamed of and one needed. Please if this is not your thing do not read.


Written for the 1000 Island Challenge on Facebook Fanfiction and original writers group.

* * *

 **Sunset Island.**

"We're going down!" The pilot yelled into the headset.

Deeks looked at Eric worried, Callen, Kensi and Sam had left earlier that day, Sam and Callen needing to get back to the Office of Special Projects to file their reports and Kensi had a meeting with Hetty.

Eric, still nervous out in the field, had been left behind to finish making sure that the computers they were dealing with on the ship in the pacific were not set to broadcast the virus that had been wreaking havoc with Navy vessels.

Unfortunately for Eric they had been on a closed system and he needed to be there in person to shut them down.

Eric shut his eyes and clung onto the seat his mouth moving in a silent mantra, Deeks wondered if the other man was praying.

Deeks shot a concerned look at the pilot, who shook his head, "Birdstrike….I can't…." he stopped talking as he wrestled with the stick.

The helicopter span and they all knew it wasn't going to end well.

"CRASH POSITIONS!" The pilot yelled as he turned the helicopter towards a small island that Deeks hadn't even noticed on their way out there.

Eric bent forward clutching his tablet to his chest hoping it would be fine.

Deeks put his arm over Eric to help protect him as the ground came rushing forward…

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes as a smell of fuel came to him.

"What?" Deeks asked as he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Eric!" he yelled looking over at the other man.

Eric lay outside of the helicopter on the sand, his hair messed up and a small gash across his forehead and his glasses broken on his face.

Deeks looked over at the pilot who was dead, his neck broken on impact, so he moved quickly to check on his friend.

"Eric?" Deeks knelt by him, his hand stretching out to gently brush the hair away from his forehead while checking his pulse.

"Eric...come on man...wake up…" He begged as he gently removed his glasses.

"Urgh...not yet babe…" Eric groaned, "I'm sleepin…"

Deeks grinned.

"Babe?" he asked.

"Come back to bed Marty…" Eric mumbled.

Deeks sat back abruptly on his heels.

Eric was dreaming about him?!

Deeks grinned like a lunatic, then sighed, "Bad timing Beale." he whispered not wanting to wake his friend yet while he checked him out….er...he meant, check him out for injuries.

His fingers ghosted down Eric's surprisingly muscular torso.

Eric moaned….

Deeks jumped about a foot and moved back.

"Eric...are you ok? Is anything broken?" Deeks said as Eric opened his gorgeous eyes.

'Gorgeous?!' Marty felt his own head to check he hadn't hit it or done some kind of mental damage to himself.

"Deeks?" Eric groaned as he moved to sit up, "What happened?"

"Helicopter went down, are you hurt?" He asked moving a bit closer to his friend.

"I don't think so, hit my head i think but it's not bad." Eric felt the rest of his head and took a mental inventory of his body from the head down.

Deeks bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the cute look on Eric's face as he ran his mental inventory.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Nothing." Deeks shook his head, "I'm gonna see if I can get a radio signal out for help."

"What about the pilot?" Eric asked.

"Didn't make it. You rest, you hit your head, I'll deal with him."

* * *

Deeks walked back to the wreckage and put his jacket over the face of the pilot as he checked out the cockpit.

Even he could tell there was no way the helicopter was flying again, and the radio was in pieces. Marty picked up the mike just in case, but gave it up as a bad job as the microphone fell apart in his hand.

He reached under the seat and grabbed the emergency kit and anything else he thought might be useful and walked away from the wreck shooting a look of sadness towards the pilot and headed back to the man who did need his help right now.

* * *

Eric sat up looking at the black bit of glass and plastic in his hand.

"I hope you had better luck than I did, the tablet's shot, there's no way of getting a message out of this thing," he said looking forlornly at his tablet.

"Sorry the radio is shot too, but I'm sure air traffic control noticed we were missing."

Eric looked at Deeks like he was crazy, "Did you not listen in the briefing, this was a black op. That means the helicopter wasn't on a flight manifest, all they had was military flight and the flight path cleared no one's going to know we are missing until we don't arrive back."

"We were only 3 hours out, so it shouldn't be too long, I mean I think we are near Catalina….aren't we?" Deeks asked.

Eric shrugged, "Maybe, but they knew we were staying behind, and the corridor was cleared for 48 hours, so it may be a whole day before they even realize we are missing."

Deeks looked at Eric with a grin, "I'm sure Hetty will know, I mean come on….she know's everything and there's no way that you wouldn't check in with Nell like every chance you get."

"Err…" Eric looked away. "I told Nell we were going to be dark for a while and not to worry, I didn't know we were going to leave so early."

Deeks sighed and looked around them.

"So for at least twenty four hours we are stuck, just you and me….alone…. on this deserted island?" Deeks said suppressing the grin that was forming on his face.

Eric nodded.

 _ **"We're gonna die!"** _ he exclaimed looking at his broken tablet.

* * *

Deeks moved to sit next to him, "Eric...it's twenty four hours, not twenty four years, honestly they'll find us."

"But there's no way to call for help, no shelter from the elements...no food...no water…"

Deeks grinned, "I have food and water in the emergency pack, there's a tarp in here we can make a tent."

"How?" Eric looked at his tablet.

Deeks looked disbelievingly at him, "You've never been camping?"

"Have you?" Eric shot back.

Deeks shook his head, "Point taken, my father...well lets just say his favorite father son pastime was NOT camping. But I've been homeless often enough to know how to do this….So...little Eric was not a scout?" he asked.

Eric shook his head, "I went to band camp...and technology camp...but I never actually 'camped'," he admitted.

Deeks grinned and opened the emergency supplies. "Let me show you. First we need a shelter and a fire," he said.

"I can get wood," Eric offered.

Deeks smiled at that, "Yeah dry wood not green wood, it makes too much smoke and doesn't burn."

With a quick look of concern at the figure he could see in the helicopter, Eric headed in the opposite direction off the beach and towards the tree line.

Deeks grabbed everything he could see as useful and followed Eric to the trees.

As he watched Eric grab a pile of sticks, he found some the right size and with the tarpaulin and the string from the emergency kit he made a shelter. Then he headed back to the downed copter and pulled out the seats and looking to the sky he gulped as he went to the body of the pilot and took his jacket off him. There was a storm coming and it was going to be a big one, Eric hadn't taken a heavy jacket with him as he'd had to leave ops at the last moment.

Dragging the seats and the extra supplies with him he made a pit with some stones he found at the high tide mark and started sorting out through the supplies.

He opened the large bag and laughed, in amongst everything that there was in there, there were protein bars, Chocolate, first aid kit, a sleeping bag, (thank God, large enough for two), water tablets and a few bottles of water and two bottles of brandy.

Eric stumbled as he carried the wood over to Deeks.

"This enough?" he asked as he dropped the wood onto the ground and flopping into the vacant seat.

Deeks looked, "This is great!" he smiled, a smile which grew wider at Eric's blush.

He got on his knees and started arranging the fire as Eric looked worried at the clouds, "You sure we're gonna be ok? I mean there are a lot of clouds coming." Just as he said that there was a rumble of thunder.

Deeks grabbed as much as he could and took it into the shelter he had made, using the two chairs to hold the tarpaulin down and he spread out the sleeping bag.

Just as the rain started to fall Eric let out a yell, "I left the usb stick with the evidence of the virus in the helicopter!" he ran out without thinking into the storm, Deeks ran after him.

* * *

" _ **ERIC!**_ " he screamed over the thunder, " _ **WAIT!**_ "

Eric turned, the wind and rain plastering his hair back onto his face.

" _ **NO!**_ " Eric shouted over the storm. _**"If I don't get it he'll have died for nothing!"**_ he waved his arms in the direction of the helicopter and the dead pilot within.

" _ **NO ERIC!**_ " Deeks shouted, " _ **I HAVE IT!**_ "

Eric turned as Deeks pulled him back into the tent, "I have it Eric, I took it earlier and put it in here." He pulled out an evidence bag and showed him the safely sealed up USB stick inside.

Eric stopped and looked at it. "Oh…" he said his eyes reflecting a flash from the lightning.

At that moment Deeks thought his eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"You're wet…" Eric said softly and then sneezed.

Deeks started pulling his clothes off, "Take your clothes off, we need to let them dry, or you'll get pneumonia," he said throwing his shirt and jacket on the seat.

Eric pulled off his shirt and shorts as Deeks opened the sleeping bag, "Get inside before you freeze."

Eric scrambled in as the light on the small lamp that had been in the kit went out and they were plunged into darkness.

"Deeks?" Eric called.

Deeks climbed in with him, "body heat," he argued.

Eric smiled in the darkness as he yawned.

"Do you think they will find us?" Eric asked.

Deeks shook his head, "Not in this, they won't look till the storm passes."

* * *

Eric could feel his face blushing as he realized the situation they were in. For all intents and purposes, Eric was 'naked' in a bed with Deeks.

The stuff his dreams were made of.

Deeks handed him a bottle of what he thought was water.

Eric opened it and took a sip and choked.

"Eric?!" Deeks panicked and sat up.

"Salad dressing?" Eric coughed…"Why in the hell would there be 1000 Island Salad dressing in here?!"

Deeks grabbed another bottle, "Here...water, I have no idea are you ok?"

Eric laughed, "Yeah I love dressing but not when I don't know it's coming."

Deeks looked at him as another flash of light lit up the tent, "You got a…" he reached out to wipe a bit of dressing from his mouth.

Eric opened his mouth and Deeks' finger slipped in.

For a moment neither man moved and then Deeks breathed, "Eric...God….Eric…"

Eric sucked on his finger as both men started to get aroused.

Deeks reached out and wrapped his hand around Eric's neck, pulled him in closer and kissed him.

Within seconds Eric was hard, his pecker sticking out and nudging Marty's leg. Marty reached down and grabbed the quivering member.

"Deeeeeeeeeeksss" Eric groaned.

"Marty, Eric...it's Marty." Deeks sighed flipping Eric over onto his back and divesting him of his wet shorts and throwing his own to accompany them.

He reached down to the emergency kit now forever etched in his mind as the love box, as he pulled out the small bottle of Olive oil and the small box of condoms that someone in their infinite wisdom had realized was an essential for an emergency such as this.

"GOD MARTY!" Eric screamed as Marty's finger breached his hole.

"Breathe Eric…." Marty kissed him and smiled as there was a battle between their tongues and Eric groaned.

"More…"

Pushing in another finger Eric started to pant and push back.

"Need more Marty...Need you now…"

Eric turned and grabbed the condom out of his hand and ripped the wrapper off, sliding it over Marty's member he kissed him hard.

"Been wanting this for so long."

Deeks kissed him hard as he slowly pushed inside of him, so excruciatingly slowly, inch by inch….until Eric screamed.

"More! Now!" the frustrations and need rolling off of him in waves.

Deeks grinned as Eric looked up at him, kissing him he moved slowly at first until even he couldn't stand it and he became harder and unrelenting, pounding him with his love rocket until...

"MAAAAARTYYYYYYY!" Eric came with an ejaculatory scream which tore through the storm and out into the wooded area behind them, making the nearby birds nervous.

Deeks, spent himself, flopped down onto his lover as Eric wrapped his arms around him peppering his face with small kisses.

"Thank you…" Eric whispered, a lone tear escaping.

Deeks pulled out of him and lay next to the other man pulling him tighter into his arms.

* * *

"Hey?" Marty looked into Eric's eyes worried at the tear he had just seen, "Do you regret...what we just did?" he asked fearfully.

Eric's head shot up so fast he nearly got Deeks in the jaw. "No! God no...I...I've been dreaming about that for nearly a year," He admitted.

"Then...I hurt you?" Marty moved propping himself up on his elbow and checking the other man out to make sure he hadn't.

Eric smiled and leaned up, kissing the side of Deek's cheek.

"God no...it was perfect...it's just...I know you're not gay, I know you won't want me as much as I want you after tonight...I just want you to know I'm ok with that." Eric looked away embarrassed.

"I'm not." Deeks said and sat up, ignoring the taint on the skin between him and Eric, an evidence of what had gone on between them.

"I'm sorry…." Eric turned to move away and Deeks pulled him to his chest fiercely.

"Detective Deeks is straight….He has to be...I work in Law enforcement, they would crucify me if they found out. But Eric, me...Marty, the real me, Martin A Brandel...I'm gay, always have been. You remember Ray, right?" Deeks asked.

Eric looked at him in astonishment and nodded, "Err...yeah...witness relocation guy?"

Deeks smiled, "Yeah...witness guy. He was my first...first kiss, first boyfriend, first lover, first break up...the works."

Eric shifted till he was cross legged, it was a little painful, but he needed to look at the man he loved afresh.

"You're gay?" He gasped.

Deeks laughed, "Yep."

"Does Kensi know?" Eric blurted out.

Deeks smirked and looked at Eric, "Yes babe, Kensi knows...she's been covering for me for years…" he burst into full on laughter, "Oh my God your face! You are so beautiful...do you know that?" He leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Eric blushed and grinned shyly at him.

"I take it you won't want to tell the others when we are picked up?"

It was Deeks' turn to blush, "I wanna tell the world, I wanna date you, I wanna show you off to the world as mine."

He stopped as he noticed tears flowing freely down Eric's face.

"Too much?"

Eric shook his head, "No perfect." He snuggled up to Deeks allowing the other man to wrap him in his arms as they both fell asleep, looking out as the storm had passed and they watched the Sunset on their perfect island together.


End file.
